Phifedawg
B+ ---- Malik Issac Taylor (also known as Phifedawg or WickDOOD) is an American rapper and a former "bad user". He originally took over KingKool720's job of being leader in NoGang, but was kicked out of the NoGang as punishment for being friendly towards OliverWestern. Info Users were advised to be very careful with Phifedawg, and this was due to the fact that he has made the lives of Mario fans a living hell; he even went as far as accusing Mario fans of being troublemakers. He ws the creator of the Shinji Gets Grounded series. His GoAnimate videos are posted on Youtube only, on the channel YO YO YO RAP MUSIC AND VIDEO GAMES. This series had angered many good users. Likes: '''Princess Peach, Kanye West, Misato Katsuragi, true crime/serial killers, vandals, energy drinks, GoAnimate '''Dislikes: '''Fascists, hypocrites, pirates, Super Smash Bros, carbohydrates, VGCP '''Allies: MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Neutral: OliverWestern, IntellegentATHIEST, Sophie the Otter, Igor the Mii, Mordecai Peterson, TheChromePerson, Good Users Enemies: UTTP, VGCP, Bad Users Enemy of all Super Mario fans His original arch rivals were Kaworu Sakurada and MarioLeopoldSam Roblox, but they have now made peace with a former common enemy. The beginning of his downfall Igor the Mii has tried to warn him that disrespecting the opinion of others was wrong; but instead of listening to the admin, he angered Igor the Mii by showing support to Islamic State, and falsely accused both Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy, of joining them. Users who are fans of Super Mario, are considered troublemakers in his book. Phifedawg's temporary Good Side Luckily, OliverWestern found a way round this by creating two articles named Dark Princess Peach, and Dark Princess Daisy, respectively. His Bad Behaviour strikes again In January, he told IntellegentAthiest on GoAnipedia that he didn't care if GoAnimate got closed down, after GoPlus was taken down. The result of his vendetta against the Admins He Appeared on Phifedawg Calls Peach a Troublemaker and Gets Grounded, the first episode of Phifedawg Gets Grounded (Series). His second spell as a bad user On Thursday 5 March 2015, Phifedawg was suspended from GoAnipedia for a period of 1 year (or 366 days (due to February 2016 having 29 days instead of 28)) as a punishment for cyberbullying. However, 24 hours later, his actions led to a permanent expulsion from GoAnipedia, after admins of the GoAnimate v2 wiki found him guilty of cyberbullying. The new owner of GoAnipedia is said to be extremely disappointed in Phifedawg. Successful appeal against his ban On 11 March 2015 UK time, OliverWestern discovered on the Happy Tree Friends wiki that Phifedawg is trying to appeal against his life ban on both GoAnipedia, and this wiki. On the same day, Phifedawg was successful with his appeal against his ban on this wiki, but has since then apologised for his previous behaviour. He has since been on neutral terms with one or two of his former enemies. Phifedawg's downfall, and expulsion On the 26th March 2015, due to a direct result of his rebellious attitude against the wiki rules, he was expelled from the wiki for a second time, after the admins found him guilty of abusing his second chance, which he did by threatening to kill Jamiem2001. On the 22nd April 2015, Phifedawg committed an act of sockpuppetry under the name "GoCityCitizen" in an attempt to avoid the ban and add strict rules like "If a Transcript does not have a video, it will be removed". However, he was cleverly caught out by IntellegentATHIEST, and OliverWestern successfully blocked the said account (GoCityCitizen) with immediate effect. He recently helped his rival MarioLeopoldSam Roblox by creating a video out of the GoAnimate V2 Admins under the name Sakura Loopsy. This has only further damaged his reputation without GoAnimate. On May 6, 2015, Phifedawg will be inducted into the Robin Hood Detention Center for Bad Users, then on May 8, 2015. MarioLeopoldSam broke him out of the Detention Center. He was expelled on this wiki before he could do anything by OliverWestern. In September 6th 2015, he was demoted from his GoAnimate Helper status on GoAnimate Extended and grounded due to his vandalism he caused towards the pages. Grounded videos to sent to Uganda videos Over the summer, Phifedawg ran a bot script on his account that would change grounded videos to sent to Uganda videos. The VSTF successfully reverted the vandalism. Phifedawg's new good side In August 2015, Phifedawg came back to GoAnimate Extended as a GoAnimate Helper. He came back as one of the good guys albeit in the Anti-Hero section. He is also a lot calmer than he was back in October 2014. Grounded videos to ungrounded videos In October 2015 (a month after he was demoted from his status for vandalism), it was reported that he was changing grounded videos to ungrounded videos as part of an attack. BoyInCharge55 was trying to have the Extended Wiki recover, but he only ended up getting wrongfully grounded midway through (the same thing happened to CoolGamer23, but was able to unban himself and BoyInCharge55 with his bureaucrat rights). He even notified this entire wiki through the forums. Whilst most users have criticized his moves, some are thankful that he no longer has a fetish for Uganda. After this was reported, Phifedawg was sent to the Mametchi Correctional House. Their security was so good that MarioLeopoldSam failed to break Phifedawg out and was caught. He even threatened to nuke CoolGamer23's account for art theft and copyright infringement. For this, the duo is currently in the MCH. The VSTF, staff, and GoAnimate V3 Wiki members were able to revert the damage he did. Category:Dora Fans Category:Caillou Fans Category:Warren Cook Fans Category:Users and Characters at Andy Panda's funeral Category:Users who use Sockpuppets Category:Attention seekers Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Hall of Shame Category:Villains Category:NoGang Members Category:Opinion disrespectors Category:Male Category:Male Users Category:KEJA Members Category:KEJA Member